The Angel
by mothholder
Summary: Nico and Sadie, sadie and Anubis. There is a legend that there is an angel that is more powerful than the gods. Hades has sent Nico to look for the angel. Could she possibly be the angel? my summary sucks, if you read it please review it suggestion wanted
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on Nico Di Angelo from ****Percy Jackson and the olympians**** and Sadie Kane form ****The Kane Chronicles.**** and yes Sadie is still in love with Anubis. so she is stuck with either Anubis or Nico. Sadie and Anubis relationship has gone a little up... P.S. Sadie is 16**

**Sadie**

The mark on my arm was there, Anubis has made me his future soulmate to be soon. The mark just means that he has made up his mind about who to pick. But today was more special for some reason. It was a day that I'm on break and I can go sneak around and do whatever I want to. So this it the day that I go to Manhattan. I sneaked out the house, I told Carter that I will be away for a week at Liz and Emma's house for a sleepover. Did I metion that I will also be trying out a school there. But in truth I will try to disobey every rule that I can; stupid teenage hormones...

As I opened a portal to Manhattan I sensed a little burn in my mark, like a warning... I just went ahead. I already had my forms signed out that I was an exchange student for a week, at Goode Highschool. I also rented a week stay at an apartment. It was already nightfall and I wanted to get a good night sleep in this so called dangerous place. I slept off. Of course my Ba had to take me somewhere.  
"Sadie, Sadie are you there?" Asked a familiar voice  
"Anubis?" I wondered  
"Sadie don't stay in Manhattan. There are other forces that should not be near you" he warned  
Why Anubi-" I was cut short due to my alarm. What is Anubis trying to warn me about?  
I slid on my clothes and hopped on the school bus. There was a boy right in front of me that looked like Anubis, or maybe it was Anubis. So I asked away.  
"Anubis why are you doing here?" I asked  
"Who's Anubis?" Asked the boy he looked the same age as me.  
"Oh just someone I know" I replied lying, and I know he sensed it.  
"Are you new?" He asked quickly changing the subject  
"Yeah just an exchange student from Brooklyn, I'm not too far from here" I smiled  
"So how long are you going to stay here?" He asked


	2. Chapter 2

Nico  
Wow. All I can say that she is beautiful. Her caramel hair with blue highlight streaks in it.  
I held out my hand.  
"I forgot to tell you my name, It's Nico" I told her and shook hands with her.  
"Sadie, Sadie Kane" She told me "Um do you mind if I sit there? The rest of the bus is full"  
"Sure" I scooched over. She sat down. Sadie had a very strong aura...

Sadie  
The boy was cute I had to admit it, but I was still on Anubis.  
_oh no it's going to be like a Jacob and Edward fight_...

There was a sudden pain in my upper part of my arm. I gripped it with my teeth clenching. The mark was warning me to stay away from other man. Anubis dosn't know that I got the mark, but I did my research, when a god loves a mortal female he will usually mark her with a tattoo. The tattoo will sting everytime another male goes too close to her.  
"Are you okay?" Nico asked  
"Yeah I'm fine, it's just some little arm pain" I put on a smile on my face I looked over my sleeve to find the jackal mark glowing. Once we reached the school I quickly ran into the school and muttered a pain relief spell **(AN: I don't really care if that's not a real spell in the book) **. I walked back into my first class and was introduced. There I saw Nico.  
"Sadie, can you sit nexxt to Nico for Science?" The teacher asked  
"Sure" I muttered

Nico  
I was wondering what happened with Sadie.

After school was over, I followed Sadie to the garden. I just turned in a corner and poof she's gone. Though I swear I saw something close up like a portal. There was no other thing to do today. I guess that I meant I had to check up on my dad, Hades. I shadow traveled to the underworld. There I saw Hades.  
"Son, could you help me with something?" He asked in a fake polite way  
"Sure, what is it?" I asked mockingly  
"I need you to help get that angel" HAS HE LOST HIS MIND?  
"What are you talking about?" I asked  
"You haven't heard?" My dad asked  
"No, but are all the gods trying to find the angel?" I aksed  
"Yes, the angel has powers that no god has, and if you catch it, I'll give you Bianca" Hades offered  
"How do you find this angel?" I grinned  
"The angel's hair is suppose to be the richest caramel hair, her scent is the smell of roses and she is very beautiful. Her aura is very strong, blue eyes, and it's said that she has the mark of Anubis. That's why I'm going to get her" Hades laughed maniacaly  
"Yes, father" I replied  
"Here's a compass, very strong auras will attract the compass, also whisper the word rose to see if the person is actually the angel" Hades smiled and teleported me to the school field.  
So I went to Percy's house and searched up the mark of Anubis.  
"Bingo" I whispered

Sadie  
As I hopped on the bus I saw Nico. Yet today he looked a little bit tired.  
"You okay?" I wondered  
"Yeah I'm fine" though I sensed that he was lying.


	3. Chapter 3

Sadie  
As I hopped on the bus I saw Nico. Yet today he looked a little bit tired.  
"You okay?" I wondered  
"Yeah I'm fine" though I sensed that he was lying.  
Nico

The compass in my bag kept on vibrating I tooked it out when sadie wasn't looking and looked at it. The compass was pointing in Sadie's way. Her aura was powerful, thickest and richest caramel hair, and sapphire / blue eyes.

After school I followed her, she was going to a gravesite. Why? Not that I don't like graves, but it's like what type of girl likes to go to graveyards. I followed her till I hid behind a branch and she shouted  
"Anubis?" in a gentle way  
"Yes Lady Kane?" said Anubis a boy just like me  
"You do know that I have a mark from you" Sadie grinned  
" Ah... yeah, Sadie I pick you as a soul mate" Anubis pulled Sadie close to his chest and kissed her.  
"I have to go Lady Kane" He dissappeared  
Damn... I stepped on a twig.  
"Who's there?" Sadie commanded "Ha-di!"  
Boom. My chest bled with pain  
"Nico!" Sadie yelled worriedly  
I was blacking out, then I did.

sadie  
I ripped open Nico's T-shirt, and started to use the healing spell that Jasmine taught me. Finally using all the healing spells he was healed. I still had to tend to him, he'll hopefully had a concussion that made him forget. I opened a portal to my apartment. I laid Nico on my bed and laid the blanket over him. I laid down on the floor and slept. Just like that.

Nico

I woke up somewhere that I don't remember. All I remember was a person with wings help heal me. I looked to my left and saw a wall and my right and saw Sadie. I sat up and looked more around. Something was in Sadie's hand. It looked like a boomerang, but instead there was something too strange about it. suddenly there it was, the mark of Anubis. It was on Sadie's right arm. She was the angel.  
"rose" I whispered  
Sadie's body started to glow golden. Black wings started to sprout. this would be a pretty cool movie thing...  
"What's going on" Sadie mumbled "Nico?"  
"Sadie, I'm sorry about this, but I'm going to have to take you" _Wow Nico that was the most smoothest thing you ever will be doing._


End file.
